


Shot Through The Heart

by SoulessSolas



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gay, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulessSolas/pseuds/SoulessSolas
Summary: Sam thought he'd be alone forever after his abusive parents threw him out, but when he ends up going on a mission to Hope County about some Seed family disturbance his whole life is turned upside down because someone actually cares about him.





	1. Shot Through The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished the game at all so anything that has happened in this is probably a coincidence as I don't know any of Nick's story line other than when you get him as a companion, Same goes for Kim. Hope you guys enjoy and I hope to make some one shots that follow this plot line. Also I am a horrible writer and this one of my second published writings, don't murder me.

Here in Hope County Montana, Sam's life had been turned completely upside down, only being captured a few short months ago again by the cult that Seed led. Secretly Sam was scared because he knew what happened in there. He knew he couldn't control it if it happened but he knew very well he was brainwashed. It was part of his mission to listen and do whatever the cult told him to do while he was an undercover Peggy. He knew. He just didn't know how to stop himself if something were to happen.

¨Rise and shine boys!¨ Nick nearly burst the door open with a kick of his boot and turned the corner to where Sam and Boomer were laying on the couch.

Boomer shot up and ran towards Nick excited. Sam had just sat up barely, still thinking about the brainwashing and anxiety that constantly ran through him.

Sam cocked his neck to the side and looked at Nick inquisitively.

¨Ready to take on some Peggies?¨ Nick asked both of them really but more towards Boomer because Sam knew Nick was way too excited to take no for an answer.

Sam slowly got up and looked around for his militia armor.

¨I'll be out getting the plane ready, see you in 15?¨

Sam hesitantly nodded and continued looking for his armor while Nick walked out taking Boomer along with him.

Sam had felt sick lately and had been forgetting a lot more frequently than he usually would. Suddenly Nick's wife Kim comes out the door and looks at the man fumbling through the stack of misc clothing and god knows what.

¨Need some help?¨

Sam looked at her hesitantly. He didn't really like Kim, but Nick liked her and he supposed that would be enough, for now.

Kim joined him regardless of his decision and found it in less than a minute.

¨Huh, must be mother's intuition.¨ She laughed and patted Sam good luck, and told him to keep Nick and ol Boomer safe.

Sam started putting his armor on as he was walking towards the hangar, sniper rifle in one hand and some explosives in the other.

"There he is! Get em!" Nick said pointing towards Sam.

At first Sam thought it was an ambush because he didn't recognise the voice from so far but when he looked down he was welcomed at the knee by Boomer enthusiastically.

Nick laughed because Sam had his gun out ready to pounce.

Sam nervously laughed back and began petting the dog profusely, apologizing for pulling his gun on him as well. Sam moved to the hanger and began repairing his car with a repair torch to get it ready. Nick just sat on the running board of his plane watching Sam patiently and petting Boomer every once in a while.

Sam stopped and turned to Nick and gave him the look that meant it was time.

Nick smiled and got in the plane, putting his headset on and giving Sam a thumbs up.

Sam smiled back and called Boomer to get in the front seat with him. Usually it was Hurk that would come with him but he was still recovering from the last raid. Sam gave Boomer a pat on the head and sent a thumbs up back to Nick. Shortly after Sam drove out down the runway, followed by Nick who always had to show off and fly faster over him, always scaring Sam when he does so. He's getting used to it though.

Boomer whined softly, scared a little by Nicks plane. Sam reassured him and marked his map. Whitetail Mountains. Jacobs region.

The drive there was rather quiet, couple of cult members on the sides of the roads here and there but nothing too dramatic. It all seemed a little too quiet for Sams liking, as they were closer and closer to overthrowing Jacob. Finally Nick had taken out the small clan of cultists near a river close to the FANG center where Cheeseburger hanged out. What a nice bear. Nick got out of his plane and Sam got out of his car. The two kind of just caught their breath for a moment and looked away from each other. Boomer coming out of the car shortly after. "Nice shooting, Dep." Nick said finally looking at him with a shining smile that made Sam blush uncontrollably. Luckily Nick never notices with those sunglasses of his. Sam nodded, appreciating the compliment. "Same to you." The two shared a moment only to be cut short by something rather sinister coming from the radio. It was Dutch, and it didn't sound good at all. Nick and Sam scrambled fast to the radio shaking anxiously as it repeated. "-Again this is Dutch trying to reach the Deputy- Jacob's goons came in taking a lot of resistance helpers, but this is urgent, they got Nick's wife at the hospital up North and they're forcing her to give birth. Hurry!"

Sam froze. He saw the look on Nick's face.

"Leave the car we're taking the plane we can't leave her and my child to them!"

Nick grabbed Sam's hand and pushed him up in the back seat of his plane and took off in a flash. Sam's never seen him like this.

Nick wasn't letting anything get in between him and his precious wife. Or so he thought.

Suddenly as Sam was drifting off, he saw her again. Faith holding the white flower with Joseph. The music oh god, the music! Suddenly Faith took Sam's hand rubbing it softly, almost comforting. Him and Faith have growth unfortunately close. Almost like family. Almost.

"Do what must be done. God has put you on this path." Faith then blew the flower into his face and he was wide awake. Scared. Only to realize Nick was landing already at the hospital with Kim in it. Others were there, Jess, Hurk, and some others Sam couldn't really make out.

The boys ran in and busted up any and every cultist they saw. Sam turned to Nick as he kept calling for Kim. FInally, after hearing her voice they ran to the room where she was where Hurk followed from an opposite way in. Nick's baby was already delivered, and thankfully she was safe. Nick and Kim shared a small embrace for a moment as the baby lay there sleeping in Kim's arms. Hurk couldn't stop smiling at the two. Shamefully though Sam felt nothing but pure jealousy and rage boiling deep inside of him. Hurk went over and patted the tense Sam on the back to take in the moment.

"Look at this precious gift from above!" Nick said holding the baby's tiny hand in his big.

Sam looked over and felt guilt. He should be feeling so much more happier.

It was short lived however, Hurk took one good look outside the window in the room and saw more cultists coming. Everyone shared a look.

Nick looked at Kim and his baby. Then Sam.

"Deputy I'm trusting you, my best friend to watch over these two, don't let anything happen to them, I'm going down to help Jess at the front with the others, Hurk you keep the hallways.

Nick looked at Kim one last time and gave her and the baby a tight embrace, and left swiftly.

Sam heard the cultists coming and the shots rang out fast as well.

Sam pulled out his pistol and started to look out the window, but something stopped him.

Kim looked at Sam curiously as he started to hesitate shooting.

Sam started to hear the music in his head, louder than ever before, and shortly after Joseph's voice. It started soft but got louder until he couldn't hear anything else.

"Kill...Kill…...Kill…...Kill…...Kill…..."

Sam begun to raise his pistol again, but not at the window.

He pointed his gun right at Kim.

Kim begged and pleaded not really realizing what was going on, but Sam said one word that simply explained everything.

"Mine."

The shot rang out through the whole building. It almost felt like time had stopped. The voices and music had finally gone away. All that was left was for Sam to see what he had done.

Sam had panicked, he couldn't believe he acted on a small thought he had about Kim. His small act of jealousy. Suddenly a cultist came through the window, and Sam killed him and put him close enough to Kim to frame him. Also shooting him up angrily enough to sound like vengeance to anyone else listening.

Then Sam saw her. The child whose mother he just murdered. Crying, so much crying. He scooped her up an ran for Nick.

Nick swooped his head back and knew.

"What are you doing down here!? Where's Kim!? Where's my wife!?" Nick panicked as tears stung the edges of his eyes.

Sam looked away, he couldn't look him in the eyes, even if they were covered. He knew the pain going on under there.

Nick ran upstairs only to find his wife dead. Cold, eyes wide open.

"Who….Who?" Nick couldn't even finish what he was going to say. He couldn't hold the tears anymore and hugged Kim's lifeless body.

Sam stood awkwardly with the newborn still in his arms. He couldn't take this much longer.

Nick got up, with only anger left in his blood and he looked around to find who had been responsible, and finally his eyes settled on Sam. Waiting.

Sam looked to the cultist on the floor with bullets in him everywhere and Nick's eyes followed.

"At-At least you got him."

Sam nodded and heard gunshots again from below.

The two looked at each other again but this time Nick wasn't taking any chances.

Sam held the tiny girl tightly in his arms and followed Nick to his plane. Still sore from the whole experience.

Nick got in the plane and it took off. The boys didn't say much after that. Sam just held the newborn tightly and faced his new life bravely as everything faded to black.


	2. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Rye faces his new life alone...Or is he?

The plane landed on Nick´s land. He was going home to an empty house, with next to meaningless memories now. Sam sat in the plane just staring off vaguely. Nick´s baby was asleep and Nick himself had nothing to say. Sam was snapped out of it when Nick opened the plane´s door. Nick didn't waste any time going into the house and sitting himself in the living room with his head in his hands. Sam finally got up and out, only to hear the sound of a four wheeler behind him.   
¨Dude you guys alright? Yall bolted faster than a chicken with its head cut off!¨ Hurk exclaimed as he got off the wheeler shortly followed by Jess behind him.   
Sam just looked down at Nick's child.   
Hurk and Jess didn´t know yet.  
¨So where's the happy couple?” Jess asked taking a onceover behind Sam.  
Sam lost it. Tears flowed like the river of pain inside him and the dam had just burst.  
Hurk freaked out.  
¨Whoa, whoa what did I say?¨ Jess looked at Hurk while walking up towards Sam.  
¨Nothin´ happened to Nick or Kim, right?¨  
Sam looked away, not able to look anyone in the eyes at the moment.   
Jess glanced at Hurk and put her hand on Sam's shoulder for a second in disbelief.  
¨What happened?¨  
¨...Kim´s-Kim´s gone.¨  
Jess put her hand over her mouth and saw Hurk lower his head and shake it.  
¨...And Nick?¨  
¨In the house.¨  
¨We better go keep him company, the light just got a little bit darker here.¨  
Jess and Hurk led Sam and Nick´s baby into the living room to where Nick was, staying mostly quiet so they wouldn't set Nick off.   
Nick had been bent over the counter with his hands clenching the end of it. They all could tell Nick wasn’t processing it all too well as his actions weren’t really things he would do.   
It was silent for a moment then Nick looked up.  
¨Why this? Of all things to happen because of Joseph´s God damned holy war!¨  
Jess slowed herself into Nick´s view and wrapped a hand around his shoulder.  
¨I know. I know your pain. I know.¨  
Nick took comfort in that, but it was short lived because as soon as Sam put the baby down it bawled like crazy.  
Nick shot up and sprinted to her.  
¨Oh God, I can't do this alone...What am I gonna do?¨  
Sam sat there for a moment and looked at Nick.  
¨I can help.¨  
¨No you can't you have to stop those bastards!¨  
Nick couldn't get the baby to stop crying. He didn't get it.  
Then Jess began.  
¨Nick we need your pilot skills...¨  
¨No you don´t you guys have Sam, I taught him how to fly, in fact he might be better than me!¨  
¨...Nick.¨  
¨Oh for crying out loud why won't she stop crying...I need Kim...I-I Need-¨  
Suddenly Sam swooped in and took the child in his arms, and after a short minute of cradling she had stopped.  
Nick couldn't believe it.   
Slowly, Sam handed Nick back the child, proving to him that he can help was all he wanted to do, and he did.  
¨You made that look easy.¨ Nick said dropping his head.  
Sam nodded.  
Nick absent minded started talking to himself a little.  
¨God-I don't want to lose her like I lost Kim.¨  
Then Sam had an idea, a beautiful, crazy, idea.   
¨What if we kept her with Dutch until this all blows over?¨  
Nick looked at Sam like he was crazy, but then it was processing, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.  
¨...Keep talking.¨  
¨Dutch´s Island is the safest place here, Dutch has a bunker, he misses having children around, It's like a win-win.¨  
Nick sat down and began to think about it carefully when Hurk carefully joined him.  
¨He's right, it may be the best thing you can do for her for now.¨  
Hurk looked at the baby in Nick's arms then to Nick himself.  
¨Alright.¨  
¨Alright?¨  
Nick nodded finally and hugged the baby close. This is it.  
Jess got up.  
¨I´ll go call Dutch, Hurk get your mamma on the radio so she can escort them there, damn chosen are everywhere and we don't need them getting shot getting to the island.¨  
Hurk saluted and went into the other room. Leaving Nick, the baby, and Sam.  
It was silent for awhile then Nick finally spoke.  
¨I still can't wrap my head around it. I keep thinking she´s going to be coming through the door any minute now, but she ain´t.¨  
¨I´m sorry.¨  
¨What for? You did everything you could.¨  
If only you knew.  
¨Still.¨  
Nick turned to him.  
¨Hey now, you don't put any of the blame on yourself if it's anybody's, it´s mine, I shouldn´t have left her with only one guy protecting her.¨  
But the blame is mine. I caused this.   
Suddenly, Nick wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder and pulled him close. Sam could feel his breathe on him and it made him shiver.   
Why does he make me feel this way? Of all people?  
Nick picked up on the shiver.  
¨You alright?¨   
¨...Fine...Just...Fine.¨  
Before Nick could pry anymore Jess came back in the room to tell them Dutch was expecting them, and shortly thereafter they could hear Adelaide´s helicopter.   
¨Well, time to go...¨ Nick said hesitantly.  
¨Yup.¨   
Sam got up slowly to the door, holding it open for Nick as he went with the small bundle.   
Nick got in Sam´s car and Sam followed putting the key in ignition, and looked over at Nick one more time.  
This could have been our life. This could have been our family, but I ruined it. Maybe John was wrong, my sin isn't Wrath, it's Jealousy.   
Suddenly as if in a dream, Faith showed up, only visible to Sam obviously.   
¨I'm sorry it happened this way. That is what you wanted, so I gave. You have dreamed in the Bliss of Nick so often, take this curse as a blessing Deputy. You have my trust.¨  
Before Sam could have a second thought she disappeared and Nick looked at him confused as to why they weren't moving.   
¨Sorry, lost my train of thought.¨   
Nick nodded.  
Adelaide sent the signal and they left for the island. 

-

The quiet drive didn’t last long as Sam pulled into the road leading into the Island. They got out and walked the rest of the way to the bunker. Nick taking every step with Sam while looking over the baby. Finally, they arrived at the bunker, Sam giving it a short knock before opening.  
Nick climbed carefully down the ladder and met Dutch at his feet, waiting.  
“Ah, so this is the special girl I’ve been hearing about?”  
Dutch reached out for her but Nick flew back.  
“Sorry, I-I’m still a little shaken up, please understand that.”  
Dutch nodded.  
“Yeah I heard. Damn shame, Kim was a good woman. Her family know?”  
Nick sat there dumbfounded.  
“Shit!”  
Sam took Nick by the shoulder before he could go off again, slowly recollecting himself.  
“I haven’t even thought about her family, God if they didn’t hate me then!”  
“It’s not your fault Nick.”  
“Yes it is! This wouldn’t have happened if I had just stayed with her!”  
Sam suddenly broke.  
“Well if she had listened to you when you told her to leave the county and the house maybe we wouldn't have been in this mess! She was dumb Nick! It was her fault!”  
Nick stood there looking to the floor, and Sam felt nothing but guilt.  
“I didn’t mean to put it that way but really Nick, it’s no one’s blame but her own.  
Nick looked up and looked at his child one more time, then finally slowly handing her over to Dutch.  
“I’ll take good care of her.”  
Dutch held her softly and bounced her a couple times to reassure Nick.  
“Please, just keep her safe. Do what you got to do.”  
And with that, the two left and Nick reemerged outside of the bunker a new man.   
Sam looked over Nick before walking the trek back to the car, this was going to eat at him for awhile.


End file.
